callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian bolt-action rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This is a common weapon used by Soviet soldiers. It does high damage and has high accuracy, but is bolt-action with a small magazine. This makes it a great long-range weapon, but it is very ineffective at close range. It is not, as common as the German bolt-action rifle, the Kar98k, and therefore may be better traded out for the more common weapon of the two. They both, however, kill in one shot, or three at long range in UO. It also comes as a sniper variant. It is largely the same as the unscoped version, but it has a scope. In relation to other sniper rifles, it can be more effective, as a stipper clip is used to reload rather than individual bullets. Multiplayer This weapon is issued for the Soviet team. It is the same in multiplayer as in singleplayer. A very accurate and powerful, but slow-firing weapon, it is best reserved for medium-long range combat, as in singleplayer. It can kill in just one shot, or three in UO at maximum range, making it very ammo-efficient if the player can land all shots. Image:mosin_1.png| Image:mosiniron_1.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Scope Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Mosin-Nagant is the most common Soviet weapon encountered in the game. It is very simalar to the Call of Duty variant. The weapon does have a historically inaccurate iron sight, as they were built with hoods on the sight, and the Finest Hour version has a front sight like the M1A1 Carbine. The bolt is operated very smoothly for a Nagant rifle, as the bolts are very tough to work compared to other weapons. File:021 MosinNagant.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Mosin-Nagant. 022 NagantSniper.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, and first-person view of the scoped Mosin-Nagant. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer In Call of Duty 2, this weapon is still a common find amongst the Soviet soldiers. It is still a good medium-long range weapon. It is still loaded by a stripper clip, and still kills in just one shot. It is still inadvisable to use it in close quarters. It is still harder to find ammo for compared to the Kar98k. The sniper variant, however, has a slower reload time, as it must be reloaded one bullet at a time. It is otherwise about the same. Multiplayer This weapon is again issued to the Soviet team. It is roughly the same as its earlier counterparts. It is very powerful, killing in one shot to the head or chest, but two to the limbs. However, its low rate of fire severely limits its close-range effectiveness. Image:mosin_2.png| Image:mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the earlier Soviet Red Army campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi-automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent on choice. The Gewehr 43, SVT-40, STG-44, MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominate the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat is close-quarters, and a bolt action rifle is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant while attempting to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards due to his hand being injured in combat. His class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Multiplayer The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at Level 21. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions, tied with the Arisaka for lowest ROF, but lacks the Arisaka's stance scope sway reduction, however, the Mosin-Nagant's scope view moves less than the Arisaka while cycling the bolt. Unscoped, the iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick that is much easier to use than the Springfield's or the Arisaka's. If Stopping Power is used, the player can kill an enemy with one shot if aimed at the chest and above. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time and a separate aiming mechanism. Image:mosin_5.png|Mosin-Nagant Image:Mosin-Nagant_Sights.PNG|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights Image:Scoped_mosin.jpg|Scoped Mosin-Nagant Image:ScopedMosinNagantsingle2.png|Reticule of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant (Single Player) Trivia *In "Vendetta", the scope's reticule (the same reticule from Call of Duty 2) is different from the one in multiplayer. *The clattering sound of the bolt of this rifle opening and shutting is different in the different console versions. *When Reznov hands the player the sniper rifle in "Vendetta", the third-person model can be seen with a straight bolt. When the player has it however, it has a curved bolt. *The Scoped Mosin-Nagant in Finest Hour, and Call of Duty 2 has fabric dressings on the scope and the barrel. *In the Korean version of World at War, Mosin-Nagant is called "모신나앙 (pronounced as 'Mosin-Naang')" due to a translation error. *This is the only Bolt-Action Rifle that does not make an appearance in Nazi Zombies. *In Finest Hour, it uses incorrect front and rear sights from a Finnish Mosin-Nagant, while the sniper variant has the correct Russian front iron sight. *When the Mosin-Nagant is equip with a bayonet, in first person the bayonet appears on the right side, but in third person the bayonet appears on the bottom. See Also *Mosin Nagant Ammo ("Weapon") Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles